Ah, la famille !
by Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy
Summary: Et si votre famille n'était pas celle que vous croyiez être ? Et si Harry apprenait une vérité trop longtemps cachée ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Ah, la famille !  
  
Auteur : Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy  
  
Disclamer : pas à nous ! snif !  
  
Résumé : Et si votre famille n'était pas celle que vous croyiez ? Et si Harry apprenait une vérité trop longtemps cachée ?  
  
Dédicace : pour une folle qui se reconnaîtra (enfin, on espère).  
  
Prologue :  
  
-Lily, tout est en place. Peter est caché, le golem est terminé ; tu verras, tout se passera bien et je serai de retour demain.  
  
-James, tu es sûr ? Vraiment tu ne veux pas prendre Harry avec toi ? Je serais plus rassurée.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre, tout le monde croit que Sirius est notre gardien et je dois absolument aider mon frère dans son travail, le pauvre est surchargé. Et pour Harry, il est mieux d'être avec sa mère, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
-Tu rentres vite ! Interdiction formelle de traîner avec Sev' ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Dès que tu as fini tu rentres, un point c'est tout !  
  
-Donc pas de roses au p'tit dej ?!?  
  
-JAMES JE SUIS SERIEUSE !!! C'est dangereux !  
  
-Les roses ou Tonton Voldie ?  
  
-JAMES !  
  
-De toute façon, au moindre problème tu appelles ! (NdA : appelez 1 fois, appelez 2 fois, appelez 3 fois : Beetlejuice !)  
  
"Ça y est, il est parti. Il est temps de coucher Harry. J'espère qu'il va se calmer : il m'a déjà cassé trois vases (NdA : et pas quatre, il en faut bien un pour le lendemain !!!). Vive la magie instinctive ! Mission bébé accomplie. Allons voir ce fameux golem."  
  
Elle descendit l'escalier lentement, se préparant mentalement à affronter une copie de son mari. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais...  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
... elle n'était pas tout à fait prète.  
  
"C'est dingue ce qu'il ressemble à James ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu partir tout à l'heure et si ces yeux-là n'étaient pas aussi vides... Bon, finissons le travail ! Ne pas s'inquiéter, je vais juste lui donner vie. Ce n'est pas James. Ne pas lui sauter dessus."  
  
Elle traça du bout de son index les quatre lettres requises pour achever le golem : EMET. Lily regarda de nouveau les yeux de la créature pour s'apercevoir que ceux-ci la regardaient amoureusement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas James ! Ne pas lui sauter dessus !"  
  
-Je m'appliquerai à te satisfaire du mieux que je pourrai.  
  
"CE N'EST PAS JAMES ! NE PAS LUI SAUTER DESSUS !"  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
  
"Arrière tas de boue ! Je ne te sauterai pas dessus !"  
  
Elle se reprit et lui ordonna d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente :  
  
-Protège nous, mon fils et moi, et empêche quiconque d'entrer dans cette maison jusqu'au retour de mon mari... qui n'est pas toi... mon mari, quoi !  
  
***  
  
Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et soudain...  
  
-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir..  
  
"Harry ! Je dois le protéger !"  
  
Elle s'élança vers le berceau, se plaça devant, transformant son corps en une ultime barrière entre son fils et Voldemort.  
  
"James ! James ! JAAAAAAAAAMES !!!!!!!"  
  
Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'Harry, du haut de ses un an, intensifiait ses appels mais les dirigeait vers le golem, le prenant pour son véritable père. De cette façon, aucun appel ne parvint à James Potter  
  
(NdA : troisième du nom, Harry étant le quatrième... Au fait, vous savez que le troisième prénom d'Harry, c'était Lily ? Non EveryBoDy ! Pas le maillet sur la tête ! J'ai encore une bosse de la dernière fois ! Mais NoBoDy, ça te fait vraiment du bien ces bosses ! T'es sure que t'en veux pas d'autres ? Nan EveryBoDy, pense à mon unique et fatigué neurone ! C'est bon, on continue la fic !)  
  
Le Lord entra dans la chambre et se dirigea lentement vers le berceau.  
  
-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en prie, pas lui !  
  
-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez pousse-toi...  
  
-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez- moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...  
  
Un éclair vert puis, plus rien...  
  
James, accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore (NdA : Dumbie Dumbo pour les intimes) et de Severus Snape, arrivait trop tard, les décombres fumaient encore. C'est alors qu'il entendit Lily lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
-Va à Poudlard, cache-toi et ne révèle ton identité que le moment venu.  
  
***  
  
Coucou c'est la fin mais vous inquiétez pas on revient bientôt avec un (on espère) plus long premier chapitre. Un mot : REVIEWS ! 


	2. Un weekend bien rempli

****

Titre : Ah, la famille !

Par Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy

****

Disclaimer : toujours pas à nous (snif)

****

Résumé : toujours le même. Pour plus de précisions, rendez-vous dans le prologue !

****

Dédicace : pour la même folle qu'avant qui s'est reconnue !!

****

note de EveryBoDy : je suis désolée pour ce titre de chapitre, mais les titres c'est pas notre truc !

Chapitre 1 : Un week-end bien rempli

Harry pestait sur son chaudron contre son professeur de potions. Il était encore en retenue à cause de son retard. Tout ça parce qu'il regardait encore et toujours ce fichu miroir où Sirius ne voulait toujours pas apparaître. Il préféra quitter ses réflexions rageuses pour fixer rageusement la mixture qui devait devenir une potion antidouleur. Et de un, elle n'avait pas bon goût, et de deux, elle était compliquée, et de trois, Snape le fixait sans ciller de ses yeux globuleux. C'était de pire en pire, seulement 47 secondes de perdue et hop !, une retenue de 2h30 (NdA : pôv piti chou ! l'a un prof pas zenti ! Mais t'en fais Harry, on est là nous, on va s'occuper de toi ! ^-^). Une fois sa détention terminée ("Potter, vous êtes de plus en plus désespérant !"), il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient impatiemment devant la porte de sa geôle :

-Non mais tu l'as fini ton devoir, tu peux me le passer !

-Mais le professeur Lupin nous l'a donné la semaine dernière, tu aurais pu le faire au lieu de te tourner les pouces !

-Je ne me tourne pas les pouces, Madame, je travaille !

-Tu travailles quoi ? Ta technique aux batailles explosives ?

-Faux, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! J'ai des entraînements de quidditch, MOI !

Harry se dépêcha d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère, mais

"CLAC"

trop tard ! Il vit son amie tourner au bout du couloir et la joue rougie de Ron qui se mariait merveilleusement bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Et refoulant son envie de rire, il emmena son compagnon retrouver Hermione pour dîner.

***

-Il exagère, s'exclama le rouquin, la bouche pleine. A peine un mois qu'on est là et t'as déjà écopé de deux retenues !

-Heureusement que Lupin est revenu ! J'aurai pas supporté une deuxième année d'Umbridge ! (Nd NoBoDy : ooooonlyyyyyyy Looooooouuuuuuuup !)

-A propos, tu l'as fait toi ton devoir pour demain ? interrogea Hermione pleine d'espoir.

-Justement euh J'ai un petit problème avec la dernière question ! (Nd NoBoDy : T pas possible Harry ! (dit NoBoDy alors qu'elle vient de demander à EveryBoDy la dernière question d'un devoir))

-Harry, il n'y a que deux questions et la première c'est "quel est ton score aux BUSEs ?" (Nd NoBoDy : vous inquiétez pas, moi y en avait plus !)

-Bon bah tu voudrais pas m'aider un peu ?

Gros soupir d'Hermione : "Je vais encore devoir leur faire"

-Pardon je t'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quoi ?

-D'accord, je vous aiderai. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! (NdA : comme d'haaaaaabituuuuuude ! ;-)

***

Le dimanche matin, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux garçons, Hermione les traîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque (NdA : pôv pantalons !), voulant profiter de cette journée de libre pour rédiger leur devoir d'histoire de la magie. Ils devaient étudier une grande famille de sorciers et avaient choisi celle des Gryffondors. Ils demandèrent l'arbre généalogique de cette longue lignée à Mrs Pince qui exceptionnellement avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir certains registres de la Réserve. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches et après un moment, Harry demanda :

-Vous saviez, vous, que Godric Gryffondor avait une sur ? Et en plus mariée à un Potter ? Tiens, je vais regarder si ça va jusqu'à moi !

-Alors ? l'interrogèrent ses amis.

-Incroyable, regardez ça ! C'est pas possible !

Il tendit aux deux autres le lourd et vieux registre. Ceux-ci n'en revinrent pas : à côté du nom de James Potter se trouvait la mention "adopté".

- 

(NdA : o_O)

-

(reNdA : en fait, on vous fait marcher !)

-

(rere NdA : on le savait depuis le début ! Et oui, vous y avez cru quand on disait que c'était une blague Hé ! Revenez ! Mais enfin, vous saurez pas la suite si vous partez ! nyark nyark nyark ! Hin hin hin !)

Hermione se reprit :

-Et bien Harry ! Toi qui voulais en savoir plus ! Te voilà servi !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave, tu es toujours un Potter pour nous, rajouta Ron. De plus c'est ton père qui a été adopté, pas toi ! Donc t'es toujours comme lui !

-Mais oui, continua Hermione. Hihi ! (rire nerveux)

-Tout à fait, renchérit Ron. Haha ! (encore un rire nerveux)

-Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ??? (NdA : Hoho !)

-Mais non, on sait que tu gardes le sourire, même si ça doit être très dur pour toi.

-C'est vous que ça traumatise, pas moi je vous signale !

-Tout à fait, arrête de croire Harry traumatisé pour un rien Hermione, allons dîner !

-C'était valable pour toi aussi Ron.

-Quel sens de l'humour Harry !

-Je ne plaisantais pas.

-Je sais, mais j'essaie de garder le moral. Apprendre que ton père n'était pas un Potter

-Arrête-toi avant de dire des bêtises et allons dîner !

-Attends Hermione, je veux savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Vas-y Ron, continue !

-Non, non ! C'était rien euh d'ailleurs j'ai déjà oublié !

-Haha, sacré Ronald ! Viens Harry, on va dîner, j'ai faim. Et toi Ron, ça te fera du bien de manger : ça te remettra les idées en place ! (^-^)

***

Son père avait été adopté. Son père avait été adopté. Son père avait été adopté. Pourquoi ne le lui avait-on jamais dit ? Sirius, Lupin C'était décidé, il allait avoir une conversation sirius (NdA : euh sérieuse, pas sirius notre langue a chourfé euh fourché !) avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et ne voyant pas Lupin, il s'écria :

-Mais quel idiot ! C'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui !

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la Grande Salle était anormalement silencieuse et que tous les yeux étaient rivés dans sa direction. Il en chercha la raison autour de lui et aperçut le professeur Dumbledore debout, s'apprêtant à faire un discours. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et demanda en toute innocence :

-J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Et ce fut avec un grand sourire que ceux-ci répondirent joyeusement :

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! (NdA : ^_^)

Il se tourna vers son directeur et articula un inaudible "désolé" et ce dernier commença son discours :

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le temps est favorable aux arcs-en-ciel. Je laisse donc la parole à mon ami Boutentrin le lutin

Un arc-en-ciel tomba du plafond et un petit être tout de vert vêtu arriva, glissant dessus. Il se planta devant l'assemblée et, déroulant un long parchemin, déclama :

-Oyez, oyez, braves gens ! Elèves, professeurs, esprits frappeurs et autres fantômes sont cordialement invités à festoyer en ce prochain dimanche, dès que le jour naîtra et durant six de nos grands sabliers, en cette plaine verdoyante qui s'étend devant ce noble château. À bon entendeur, salut !

Il roula son parchemin et entreprit difficilement d'escalader son arc-en-ciel. Peu à peu, le bruit des conversations reprit son ampleur d'origine et Ron put ainsi demander :

-Vous avez compris ce charabia, vous ?

-Je dois avouer, lui répondit Harry, n'avoir pas saisi la notion de sablier dans les propos de ce troubadour.

- euh Harry ?

-Koi ki n'y a ? (NdA : ^-^)

-Je te ferai dire, signala Ron, que déjà je n'ai pas compris le lutin, mais alors si tu t'y mets !!! Hermione je comprends, mais toi !?!

-Comment ça, moi tu comprends ? Au fait si tu veux savoir, Mr Boutentrin expliquait que nous sommes tous invités à une sorte de fête dimanche prochain dans le parc à partir de 8h. Un sablier lutin équivaut à deux heures donc cela durera douze heures.

-Ha d'accord ! Tant de mots pour dire qu'il y a une kermesse dans une semaine ! Pas besoin de mettre les grands plats dans les petits !

-Ron ! C'est les "petits plats dans les grands", pas le contraire.

-C'est du pareil au même !

Ils se levèrent de table et, en se dirigeant vers les portes, Hermione reprit :

-Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai

Ils passèrent les portes.

- Je voulais voir Lupin pour lui parler de l'adoption de mon père, mais c'est la pleine lune.

-Qui d'autre à part lui pourrait avoir

"BAM"

- des informations sur l'adoption de ton père ?

-Ron, je crois que tu es en train d'écraser le professeur Snape, affirma Hermione.

-Excusez-moi professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'exclama le rouquin en se levant prestement.

Le professeur en question se leva à son tour et, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, hurla :

-Disparaissez de ma vue (NdA : misérables vermisseaux, yohoho) avant que je ne vous retire cinquante points chacun !

Et les trois Gryffondors détalèrent comme des lapins, laissant derrière eux un léger nuage de poussière. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Harry interrogea :

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

-Non, quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Si, tu as raison, c'est vraiment bizarre, s'exclama Hermione.

-Mais quoi ? s'impatienta le rouquin.

-Je dirai même étonnant ! Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-MAIS QUOI ?!?

-Tu veux dire "MAIS QUI ?!?", répliqua Hermione.

Seul un regard foudroyant lui répondit.

-Tu n'as pas repéré ? Snape n'a pas dit "je vous retire cent points chacun", fit remarquer Harry, mais "AVANT que je ne vous retire CINQUANTE points chacun" !

-Il doit être sacrément malade !

***

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui Albus Il sait.

-Il sait ?

-Oui, ce sale hypocrite ! Il commence à tout découvrir !

-Oh

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

-A-t-on des nouvelles Albus ?

-Hélas non, toujours pas. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas envoyer de message Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine J'ai confiance en lui, il reviendra.

***

à suivre

ON A FINI L'PREMIER CHAPITRE ! ON A FINI L'PREMIER CHAPITRE ! ON A FINI L'PREMIER CHAPITRE ! ON A FINI L'PREMIER CHAPITRE ! ON A FINI L'PREMIER CHAPITRE ! ON A FINI L'PREMIER CHAPITRE ! (on va p't-être s'arrêter là !)

ON A GAGNE NOTRE PARI ! Il est plus long que le prologue !

Un grand merci à notre première revieweuse : Gaelle Griffondor ! Et à notre 2è revieweuse ! Et à notre 3è revieweuse ! Et à notre 4è revieweuse ! Et à notre 5è revieweuse ! Et à notre 6è Ah non, l'est pas encore là 

QUI VA GAGNER LE CONCOURS ? Qui va être notre 6è revieweur (euse) ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de "Ah, la famille !" (Nous on le saura un peu avant dans notre Boite à Reviews : BaR !) (à bière)

And now Ladies and Ladies, place aux RaR (donc précieux !) (oui on sait, les jeux de mots c'est pas encore ça !)

Et c'est EveryBoDy qui inaugure !

Gaelle Griffondor : merci ! merci ! merci de nous avoir montré qu'on acceptait pas les reviews anonymes ! merci ! merci ! merci !!!!!!! tu aimes notre fic !!! youpi !!!!!! en plus tu la trouves géniale !!! YOUPI !!!!!!!! j'espère (et sans doute NoBoDy espère aussi) que la suite te plaira 'croise les doigts' et encore MERCIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!

****

Sarah LiLy Potter : t'as le même nom que ma soeur : Sarah ! (c'est pas intéressant mais c'est pas grave !) merci pour cet enthousiasme !!!!! c'est cool que t'apprécies !!!! J'suis contente !!! Avec NoBoDy on a crié et sauté partout en voyant ta review !!!

****

Josi : Salut !! Merci !! Contente qu'on aime les mêmes choses !! (ba oui, j'aime bien le prologue et j'aime bien quand James il est pas mort alors!) La suite ? tu viens de la lire ! (hahaha, pas drole !) normalement, on avait (j'avais) prévu de mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines mais Mademoiselle NoBoDy n'est apparemment pas du même avis ! (seul truc qui nous embête) Oui on est deux (sinon y aurait un chapitre toutes les semaines) ! Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

****

la folle qui c reconnue : nyark nyark nyark ! C'ETAIT PAS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE MAIS LE PROLOGUE !!!!! depuis le temps qu'on te le dit !!!!!!! comme tu le dis, c'est cool que James soit encore en vie Non, on ne te fera pas apparaître dans la fic !!!!! Non mais !!! Maintenant je vais te donner un conseil : trouve-toi un meilleur surnom (je sais pas ce que tu as mis pour ton mail ??? ^-^ ). Bon ba a+ ! et surement a 9jambes !

****

hedwige : b'jour ! j'adore ta review !!! et je suis d'accord avec toi : il est trop tôt pour savoir si la fic est super géniale ou super nulle ! La suite de la suite que tu as demandée, je sais pas quand tu l'auras parce que Mademoiselle NoBoDy n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous donner un rythme régulier de mise à jour ! Non mais celle-là je vous jure ! (je l'adore, fo pas croire le contraire !) !!! L'attente n'est pas une si horrible torture ! bon d'accord, j'avoue que si ! J'adore jouer les bourreaux !!! Mais pas trop longtemps non plus (va dire ça à NoBoDy, tiens !) Donc, j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre s'lut !

Voilà, c'était mon premier RaR ! Et c'est fini donc à bientôt et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !!!!


	3. La kermesse

****

Titre : Ah, la famille !

Par Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy

Résumé : voir prologue !!!

Genre : on vient de créer un nouveau genre : humour pas drôle !

Disclaimer par NoBoDy : en fait, j'ai une très grande annonce à vous faire : JK Rowling, c'est nous (!) et vous lisez en exclusivité le sixième AAAARGH !!!

EveryBoDy : veuillez excuser cet infime instant de divagation de ma chèèèèèèère collègue, cela ne se (j'espère) reproduira plus ! (pitié, faites que ce soit vrai !!!!! je me la supporte tous les jours moi !)

NoBoDy : non, ce ne sera pas près de s'arrêter ! Et oui mes fans, NoBoDy always alive !!!

EveryBoDy : 

-----------------------

-----------------------

Chapitre 2 :

Trois jours Trois jours qu'il faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque, et toujours rien. Même le professeur Lupin n'en savait pas plus que lui. Fatigué, courbatu, il se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sans hâte. Il marchait perdu dans ses pensées quand tout à coup il reçut un objet volant non identifié en pleine tête. Il recula d'un pas devant la force du projectile. Reprenant ses esprits, il avisa que l'OVNI n'était autre qu'un hibou épuisé en pleine livraison. Il décida d'amener l'animal à la volière et de livrer le courrier lui-même. Il détacha la lettre et s'aperçut que celle-ci lui était destinée :

Harry Potter,

Deuxième couloir en partance des escaliers,

Premier étage,

Poudlard.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin se trouvant à l'intérieur. La lettre étant passablement longue en raison de la large écriture, Harry regarda le bas de la page, de Mr. Bécédaire, il préféra s'installer confortablement dans le couloir. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et commença sa lecture :

Cher Mr. Potter,

En réponse à votre demande, des recherches intensives ont été menées au sujet de votre père. Il apparaît que les parents de ce dernier aient préféré garder les dossiers concernant son adoption et que ceux-ci aient disparu avec eux. Nous ne sommes donc pas en mesure de répondre à vos questions. Néanmoins, nous avons obtenu le nom de l'établissement où votre père aurait séjourné quelques jours avant de disparaître de nos fichiers. Nous vous conseillons par conséquent de diriger vos recherches vers l'adresse ci-dessous.

Saint Patticke,

Orphelinat pour sorciers,

Manchester, Angleterre.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression sincère de nos sentiments distingués.

A. Bécédaire,

Département de la justice magique

Ministère de le Magie.

Harry était estomaqué. Jamais il n'avait envoyé de lettre ! Quelqu'un s'en était donc chargé à sa place Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Puis il se dit que cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance, il possédait enfin des informations qui lui permettraient de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Il regarda sa montre. Il allait être en retard au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il embarqua ses affaires, mit la lettre dans sa poche et commença à courir en direction du parc. Il réussit l'exploit d'arriver en même temps que ses comparses de Gryffondor tandis que les Poufsouffles attendaient patiemment que Hagrid commence sa leçon :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les kelpys. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

À la surprise générale, Ron leva immédiatement la main :

-Oui Mr. Weasley ?

-Vous pouvez répéter la question s'il vous plaît ?

Un couinement retentit alors et tous les regards convergèrent vers une main tremblotante.

-Oui Mr. Longbottom ?

-Les kelpys sont des démons des eaux qui prennent l'apparence d'un cheval et qui invitent les personnes à monter sur leur dos pour ensuite les entraîner au fond de l'eau et les dévorer (NdA : tout cru parce que y a pas de barbecue dans l'eau).

-Très bien Mr. Longbottom, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Cependant, une main ne semblait pas vouloir s'abaisser.

-Oui, Miss Granger ? Vous voulez préciser quelque chose ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Les kelpys se nourrissent exclusivement de chair humaine excluant les entrailles qui remontent à la surface.

-Excellent, cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor.

Et pendant que Hagrid donnait quelques explications supplémentaires, Ron se tourna vers Harry et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

-Il ne va tout de même pas nous faire étudier ça ?!?

-Mais non, voyons, il n'oserait pas !

-Bon ! Passons à la pratique maintenant

-Ah ba si, il ose.

-----------------------

-----------------------

La nuit tombée, une ombre sortit furtivement de la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'élança vers la volière. Peu après, une chouette blanche s'envolait et l'ombre s'en retourna d'où elle venait.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Le dimanche matin, ce fut une véritable fanfare qui réveilla les élèves. Par-dessus ce vacarme, une petite voix fluette et pourtant d'une intensité peu commune se faisait entendre :

-Oyez ! Oyez braves gens ! Il est cinq minutes avant d'enclencher le premier des six grands sabliers. Les festivités vont bientôt commencer. Sachez que pour arriver plus vite, vous possédez l'immense honneur de disposer d'arcs-en-ciel pour rejoindre le banquet d'ouverture !

Harry se leva en maugréant et remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir étriper ce maudit lutin. Mais comment Dumbledore choisissait-il ses amis ??? C'est alors que le Survivant national fut tiré de ses pensées par quatre Gryffondors excités comme des puces qui sautaient dans tous les sens.

-Vite Harry, la fête va commencer sans nous, hurlaient Seamus, Dean et Ron.

-De plus, ajouta Neville, il va y avoir la queue pour les arcs-en-ciel !

-Pas vraiment non, répliqua Harry en désignant la fenêtre de leur chambre où un arc-en-ciel les attendait bien sagement.

Harry finit de se préparer et entreprit de retrouver ses amis en bas. Après avoir buté contre le rebord de la fenêtre, glissé la tête la première et fait un atterrissage peu glorieux sur Ron qui s'était attardé, il zigzagua jusqu'à sa table en se faisant son Top 5 de moyens de transport magiques les plus exécrables.

À la cinquième place : l'hippogriffe : un voyage selon le bon vouloir de l'animal, courbatures garanties !

À la quatrième place : le magicobus : arrière-trains sensibles, s'abstenir !

À la troisième place : le portoloin : retourneur de ventre, déconseillé aux femmes enceintes !

À la deuxième place : la poudre de cheminette : salissante à souhait, elle vous permettra de comprendre ce que ressent le linge dans la machine à laver !

Et enfin, à la première place de notre classement : l'arc-en-ciel farfadesque qui permet de se rendre ridicule sans effort !

(NdA : nous vous signalons qu'aucun Harry n'a été maltraité pendant ce tournage, nous avons employé un cascadeur professionnel. Par contre : désolées Ron, on croyait que c'était un cascadeur ! Non, Ron, lache cette béquille !!!)

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans incident notoire, excepté Malfoy qui se reçut majestueusement Crabbe et Goyle en pleine figure, en effet ceux-ci avaient décidé de faire un magnifique saut de l'ange du haut de l'arc-en-ciel tout en chantant allégrement :

-Yoho ! Yoho ! A pirat's life for me !

(NdA : que ceux qui reconnaissent lèvent la main euh envoient des reviews !)

Nos trois compères (de Gryffondor, pas de Serpentard) se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils gambadèrent joyeusement (NdA : en chantant la petite maison dans la prairie puis Hermione se cassa la figure, style la petite Ingalls dans le générique) à travers les différentes attractions. Il y avait de tout : la pêche aux canards où les canards étaient vivants et couraient aussi vite que Lucky Luke dégaine son arme, la maison de l'horreur supervisée par Peeves (élèves comme professeurs en ressortaient pâles comme la mort et aucun d'eux n'arrivait à raconter les horreurs vécues), les montagnes russes où les rails comme les wagonnets étaient invisibles, la toupie géante installée près des toilettes (est-il nécessaire de vous expliquer pourquoi ?), la maison du rire tenue par le professeur McGonagall, l'inévitable tente de divination à laquelle Firenze ne participait (malheureusement) pas, l'intransformable chamboule tout et plein d'autres choses Ils vagabondaient quand tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison de l'horreur (NdA : tatatataaatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (petite musique d'X files)). Harry et Ron se sourirent malicieusement, empoignèrent Hermione et l'entraînèrent de force vers l'imposante bâtisse. À l'entrée, ils durent laisser leur baguette, Hermione crut défaillir : on lui enlevait son seul bien ! Elle se rapprocha de Ron qui, lui non plus n'étant pas rassuré, se rapprochait de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'un "BOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUH !" retentit derrière les deux jeunes gens qui sursautèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Et ce fut un Harry hilare qui s'exclama joyeusement :

-Je crois que même un microbe n'arriverait pas à respirer entre vous deux !

-Harry, un microbe, ça ne respire pas !

-Peut-être, mais vous êtes toujours collés !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, rougirent violemment et s'écartèrent prestement.

-Vous me la refaites ? J'ai pas eu le temps de photographier cet instant mémorable qu'est ce premier pas vers votre future relation.

-Harry ! On va te tuer !

-Tiens, vous êtes déjà d'accord ! À quand le mariage ? Je tiens à vous dire que je souhaite être le parrain de votre premier enfant Il s'appellera Harry Jr !

-Mais on a pas envie que notre enfant s'appelle Harry Jr ! Et puis, si c'est une fille ?

Ils se rendirent soudain compte de leurs paroles, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et Harry lança un bruyant "Je vous laisse à vos doux regards ! Hasta la vista babies !" et courut vers le couloir qui menait au commencement de l'attraction (NdA : pas Ron et Hermione, l'autre attraction Mais non, pas l'attraction terrestre ! La maison de l'horreur !). Les deux Gryffondors réagirent, mais pas assez vite, et s'élancèrent à la poursuite du futur parrain de leurs Ils allaient vraiment lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Engagé dans le passage, chacun se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

Hermione (NdA : honneur aux dames On ne jouait pas aux échecs là ?) ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans une salle de cours.

-Miss Granger ! Vous me décevez beaucoup ! Arriver trente minutes en retard pour vos ASPICs ! Et ne pas obtenir le moindre petit point ! J'attends des explications !

C'était le professeur McGonagall.

-Mais Je Euh Professeur

-Vous ne pouvez même pas aligner deux mots correctement !

Cette fois ci, c'était le professeur Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que Professeurs Écoutez, je

-Vous êtes complètement incompétente Miss Granger !

Le professeur Flitwick avait parlé.

-Mais Je Non !

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu vouloir vous accepter dans cette école Peut-être les chocogrenouilles Ou les sorbets

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous Vous ne Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer ? Non !

-Et pourquoi pas, siffla la voix du Maître des potions ? Vous êtes décérébrée et intellectuellement inapte à toute forme de réflexion !

Et tous les professeurs se mirent à chanter en chur :

-Granger le chou-fleur ! Granger le chou-fleur ! Granger le chou-fleur !

Pendant ce temps, Ron arriva dans un coin de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ou plutôt ses occupants ! D'ailleurs en baissant la tête il vit que des araignées plus ou moins grosses commençaient à monter lentement le long de ses jambes. Des cliquetis de plus en plus prononcés se faisaient entendre. Le jeune homme avait tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il ne voulait, ne devait pas céder à la panique. Après tout, comment ne pas être terrifié en étant entouré d'Acromentulas en pleines croissances ? Malheureusement, la pression fut trop forte. Il hurla.

Alors que ses amis subissaient horreurs et tortures, Harry se retrouva devant une église, en smoking. Il observait les alentours lorsqu'il vit une forme blanche se diriger vers lui, les bras tendus, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

-Harry chériiiiiiiiiii ! Mon amoooouuuuuur ! Tu as failli être en retard à notre mariage !

Ce dernier se prépara à poser une des questions les plus idiotes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé prononcer ("heeeeiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn ?"), mais un baiser sulfureux l'en empêcha. Il crut mourir. C'était un cauchemar ! Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Snape n'était pas en robe de mariée en train de l'embrasser ! Le baiser se finit enfin et le Survivant (NdA : c'est le cas de le dire) en fut plus que soulagé. Tout d'un coup, son professeur (NdA : et fiancé par la même occasion) lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers l'église Harry eut soudainement très peur Il n'allait tout de même pas se marier Avec Snape ?!?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois amis ressortirent de la demeure blancs comme neige. Ron lança un sonore et peu crédible quand on voyait le tremblement de ses mains :

-Hahaha ! Même pas eu peur ! C'était drôle, vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

-Oh si, s'exclama Hermione, c'était très drôle !

-Oh oui, ajouta Harry ! Je me suis éclaté !

À ce moment, le professeur Snape passa devant eux. Harry se précipita aux toilettes pour régurgiter son petit-déjeuner.

-Harry, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ! Je suis juste un petit peu barbouillé.

-Oh ! Donc c'est pas le moment de te proposer de faire un tour de montagnes russes ?

-Si, si, j'arrive, ça va beaucoup mieux !

Après diverses activités, ce fut l'heure d'aller manger. Pendant tout le déjeuner, Harry, de même qu'Hermione, évita soigneusement la table des professeurs du regard et Ron surveilla attentivement ses pieds. À la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore leur annonça un grand concours de lancer de tartes à la crème sur cibles mouvantes, celles-ci représentant, bien entendu, Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts. La maison qui toucherait le plus de cibles serait déclarée vainqueur et donnerait à ses occupants le choix du thème du prochain bal. Ce fut sous des chuchotements ininterrompus que les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers la tente à tartes point de départ de l'attraction, plus connue sous le sigle TATPDDDLA.

-Hé ! Mais moi, je connais pas ça !

-Tais-toi Ron !

-Mais Hermioooneeeuuuh !

Ou alors également appelée tente à renvoi tarté évidemment sucré, soit TARTES.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les tartes ?

-Pas tartes, T.A.R.T.E.S ! Non mais vraiment ! Ronald Weasley, vous êtes désespérant ! (NdEvy : comme NoBoDy !)

Ce fut sur cette discussion hautement philosophique qu'ils arrivèrent devant la tartes.

-Pas tartes ! T ! A ! R ! T ! E ! S ! T.A.R.T.E.S. !!! PAS tartes !!!!!!!!

-On a compris Hermione !

-Oui Harry, mais ces auteurs écrivent n'importe quoi ! Elles ont écrit "tartes" tu te rends compte ??? Elles n'ont pas mis T.A.R.T.E.S., elles ont mis TARTES !!!!!! Elles sont

"PAF"

NdA : veuillez excuser cette petite interruption. Le temps de la réveiller et elle est sera comme neuve. Tiens, Hermione, un Mars (et ça repart) ! C'est bon pour le moral !

Ils eurent la surprise de leur vie lorsque Ron se reçut une tarte aux fruits rouges dans la figure, au lieu d'une tarte à la crème. Hermione leva alors son index et affirma d'un ton sentencieux :

-Les fruits rouges, ça tache !

-Merci Hermione, ton réconfort me va droit au cur !

-Pas de quoi, Ron !

Puis, le garçon se souvint qu'il venait de recevoir une tarte aux fruits rouges (ça tache !) sur la figure. Il chercha donc le coupable de ce méfait hautement dégradant pour lui, the bô goss of the class ! C'était un ronicide ! (NdEvy qui vient de se rendre compte de la débilité des propos précédents : OSKOOOUUUR !!! Et je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis en rien impliquée dans ces divagations.) Il dirigea donc son regard vers la T.A.R.T.E.S. et aperçut à, son plus grand malheur, ses frères écroulés de rire avec à leur côté un Albus Dumbledore qui tapait des mains comme un enfant émerveillé ainsi qu'une Mc Gonagall dépitée.

-Bravo ! Bravo !

-Euh Professeur Dumbledore Vous ne devriez pas encourager ce genre de pratique !

-Vous avez raison Minerva. Approchez, approchez ! Déposez vos baguettes et amusez vous avec les nouveaux prototypes des jumeaux Weasley !

Le principe était simple : les deux frères dont la ressemblance était plus que frappante avaient inventé un pistolet qui crachait (NdA : pour de vrai, c'est pas une métaphore !) des tartes à la crème. Chaque cible que le projectile touchait s'évaporait aussitôt, apportant des points à la maison du tireur.

"PAN !"

Dumbledore venait de donner le départ pour deux heures de bataille à l'aide d'un des pistolets qu'il avait ramassé au hasard, et tout le monde put admirer la majestueuse danse de la tarte. Elle tourbillonait, virevoletait, planait et retomba sur la tête du professeur Snape.

-Bravo professeur, s'exclama ce dernier. Quel hum formidable lancer !

-Merci Severus, votre participation m'a fait très plaisir !

Sur cet entrefait, la plus folle des tempêtes débuta à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe (enfin, l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe). Après une heure de jeu acharné, des cris s'élevèrent soudain dans un coin reculé du parc, près de la Forêt Interdite. Notre trio infernal s'élança vers la provenance du bruit. Ils y virent déjà plusieurs élèves stupéfixés et les méchants pas beaux responsables n'étaient autres que (suspens) the unique Lord Voldichounet et ses vilains toutous !!!

Harry, plus par réflexe que par réflexion (NdA : jolie formule, non ?), pointa son arme sur son ennemi de toujours, visa, arma et tira. Tous virent la trajectoire de la tarte qui heurta sa cible de plein fouet. Cela fit une jolie tache sur la jolie robe noire de Voldemort. C'est alors que Ron hurla :

-Et PAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Dans les dents !!!

Ce fut le signal. Tous les élèves visèrent, armèrent et tirèrent. Bientôt le mage noir fut tout de blanc vêtu. Alertés par le grand "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII" de leurs étudiants, les professeurs arrivèrent au triple galop. TAGADA TAGADA TAGADA

-La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps !

Nos chers et tendres assaillants, au nombre légèrement inférieur à celui de leurs assaillis, décidèrent de se replier stratégiquement : ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

-----------------------

-----------------------

à suivre

-----------------------

-----------------------

Et maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, sans oublier Mesdemoiselles, voici les RaR par Miss NoBoDy ! (et EveryBoDy, elle, part se cacher parce qu'elle sent que ça va pas être cool pour elle)

Eclair Ailé : oui, toi te tromper. Merci pour la review ! Youhou viouhouhouhou viouhouhou houhouhou hou - petit chant de victoire de NoBoDy (et Evy qui a décidé de regarder quand même le désastre de sa collègue se rend compte que cette dernière est plus atteinte que ce qu'elle croyait et se demande si elle doit la laisser en liberté)

Titel et Floflo : merci beaucoup pour la review, elle nous a fait bien rire ! (NdEvy : nan mais vous vous rendez compte qu'elle est en train de me mettre dans le "nous" ??? alors que je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche dans pas longtemps !) Voici le chapitre trois (qui a dit "enfin" ???), alors régalez vous ! (NdEvy : z'avez vu ? on dirait une mère qui parle à ses enfants ou une reine tyranique qui parle à ses sujets ! 'fin bon, comme vous devez le savoir, faut laisser passer Nyark nyark nyark ! REVOLUTION !!!)

Josi : Et ben euh salut à toi aussi ! Si t'aimes bien la fic, je pense, et Evy ne me contredira pas , que c'est le principal ! Ah si, Evy me contredit : elle dit que je suis incapable de penser. Bouhouhou !! Pourquoi tant de haine ???

Nous on est frenchises, mais grâce à toi, on va conquérir the world !!!!!!!! (Evy s'est évanouie devant mes rêves insensés de puissance !) Enfin bref, merci pour la review !

Spoon : Merci, merci, merci et merci pour ta review qui met du baume au cur ! Pour Sirius, on en parle au début du chapitre 1, mais cette fic se passe après le tome 5, donc

Hedwige : alors merci pour la review ! ET LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI ON EST EN RETARD !!!!!!! OUAHAHAHAHA !!!! Je suis un véritable bourral (un bourral, des bourraux, hohoho ! (père Noël)) !

Gaelle Griffondor : on est très contentes qu'elle te plaise la suite et on espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi !

Voilà !!!!

-----------------------

-----------------------

Maintenant, c'est re Evy qui cause : on est super désolées de pas avoir mis la suite avant, mais comme travailler à deux c'est dur et qu'on avait pas de chapitre d'avance, sans oublier qu'on est pas très douées, on a pas pu poster avant ! sorry sorry sorry !!!!!!!!

-----------------------

-----------------------

petit PS de Evy pour tous ceux à qui NoBoDy a répondu dans ce chapitre : ne vous en faites pas, je vais la faire soigner !!!

petit PS de Evy à tout le monde : y a un pitit bouton en bas à gauche et dessus, y a écrit Go, si vous appuyiez dessus, ce serait cooooooooooool !!!! (n'oubliez pas de laissez un message une fois que vous avez appuyé svp !)


End file.
